


You Are/Were

by dj_kally654



Series: Dear Nobody [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_kally654/pseuds/dj_kally654
Summary: Letters she wrote but never sent.





	You Are/Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adashofhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofhope/gifts).



_Dear Peter_ , is how she always started her letters, but what came next she could never bare to write. How could she tell him about her new job at Stark Industries or how she went to MIT, the school he dreamed of attending. People would always say he would want her to be happy, that he would be fine if she decided to move on, but she promised him she would always be there for him. It’s been five years, five painful years, and so she decides to finish the letter.

_Dear Peter,_

_Once upon a time I would’ve been upset with myself for being the type of girl to be hung over this one person, but you are/were different. For the longest time I told myself you would come back, it’s been five years Peter, and here I am a girl waiting for a lost boy. People kept telling me that you would only want me to be happy, but I am happy when you are, so we’re at a dead end. Ned and May miss you terribly but they’ve accepted the fact that it’s been five years, even Stark has. I made a promise to myself to live my life like you would’ve lived yours, and it’s been hard Peter. I got into MIT and shortly after graduating got a job working for Stark Industries, May says I should be proud of myself. But I can’t help that deep inside I feel guilty, I feel like I’ve taken your future, but I know that deep inside you would’ve been proud of me regardless. I hope if you ever find this that it gives you hope, when I started writing it I started crying, Peter you were my everything._

_I will never forget you, that’s why it’s so hard, I’m sorry Peter. Three years ago I met someone, he reminded me of you, and I fell in love all over again. Peter, these past years have been very difficult and he’s helped me move past the bad times and look forward to better ones. Even though I know it’s highly unlikely that you’ll ever read this but I hope you’ll forgive me. Harry has proposed, and I said yes, our wedding is next year. I’m so sorry Peter, but wherever you are just know I will always love you and I’ll never forget._

_Love,_

_Michelle Jones_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment story and I hope you like it, it was an easy write so it probably isn’t that good. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.  
> -K


End file.
